The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to virtual service testing.
Modern business systems have evolved into more complicated systems built on a variety of service components that interact with each other. Testing each service against one another is often necessary to ensure the quality of the whole system. Communication between services may utilize different communication protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) and shared memory.